The Irony of the Situation
by gls94
Summary: "RUN!" I didn't have to be told twice so I quickly bolted out of there with James at my heels. Now normally I don't run down the corridors of Hogwarts being trailed by James Potter, but this was a special case.


**I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story.**

_**Southern Point by the Grizzly Bears**_

"RUN!"

I didn't have to be told twice so I quickly bolted out of there with James at my heels.

Now normally I don't run down the corridors of Hogwarts being trailed by James Potter, but this was a special case. You see we decided it was a good idea to prank Sirius after he tried to shove us into a broom cupboard. Luckily, Professor McGonagall came around the corner just in time. He got away with a warning, but James and I both agreed the tosser still deserved some sort of retribution.

"GET BACK HERE YOU GITS!"

I quickly glanced back to see Sirius bolting after us with a lime green afro.

I laughed as I turned back around. No matter how many times you see him it's still funny.

We did it to him during breakfast this morning. It was totally worth waking up early on a Saturday.

We all were sitting at the Gryffindor table just minding our own business as Sirius strutted in late, per usual. I looked up to see him pause at the head of the Ravenclaw table just long enough to wink at his latest "conquest" as he called them.

I nudged James and nodded in Black's direction. He nodded back and silently pulled out his wand. As soon as he sat down he grabbed a stack of pancakes and started chowing down.

James wordlessly did the spell and then went back to eating his breakfast.

Remus looked up and almost choked on his eggs.

"Padfoot," he managed still coughing, "you're looking very groovy this morning."

"Thanks Moony, I'm trying out a new shampoo and I think it's doing wonders," he responded with a smile.

"Padfoot," James began very seriously, "your looking very bright this morning."

"Yes, you're almost radiant this fine day," I stated sincerely.

Sirius looked up at us and glared. "What did you do?"

"Us? Doing something? Why would the Head Girl and Boy do something to another student? James do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

"Not at all Lily-dearest. Padfoot, are you feeling okay? Maybe you have a headache or something?"

Peter tried to smother a laugh, but not before Sirius turned on him.

"Wormtail, what so funny?" he asked surprisingly calm.

"Nothing," he managed to sputter out, "But Padfoot I would like to know where you got that shampoo. It looks quite good on you."

Quickly, Sirius conjured up a mirror and saw our handiwork.

"YOU BLOODY PRATS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GORGEOUS LOCKS?!"

"We didn't do anything," began James, "but I must say your hair definitely matches your, hmm what's the word…"

"Eccentric?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you, eccentric personality."

Sirius turned on us. "You're dead."

"Well, lovely to see you all. RUN!"

So now were sprinting down the hall laughing hysterically. I looked at James and he was grinning at me. I smiled back. We rounded a corner.

James grabbed my hand. "In here." He quickly pulled me through a door and closed it.

We silently waited for Sirius to run by.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

James and I quickly smothered our laughter. Eventually, the footsteps faded away. We looked up at one and busted out laughing.

I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"You know we make a pretty great team," he said.

"Yeah who would've thought this would have ever happened," I replied with a smile.

"Seriously, this would've never happened a year ago."

I looked at him. "Well, I am quite glad that we have gotten to this point."

"Me too."

He moved his hand towards my face and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Lily," he began.

"Yes, James."

"I really am glad that you don't hate me anymore."

"James," I whispered, "I never hated you. It was more like constant frustration."

"Well, I could see why," he murmured while slowly leaning towards me.

"Yes, but you have changed quite a lot since then."

I glanced down at his lips.

And it was true; a lot had changed since we boarded the train two months earlier. James became responsible, stopped randomly hexing students, and didn't duel in the corridors anymore. He actually took being Head Boy quite seriously. He grew up, but even so he remained his funny, loyal, and caring self. I quickly found myself quite taken with this new behavior.

His lips got right by my ear. "You must know it was all for you," his warm breath hitting my ear and neck.

I tried to suppress a shutter.

I put my hand on his cheek leading it back to in front my face.

"James," I sighed looking into his eyes.

And then he kissed me. I was quite taken aback at first, but quickly began to respond.

It was nothing like how I pictured it. The kiss was fiery and passionate and so much more.

"Lily," he moaned into my lips.

His moans drove me further. It made me grasp at him for dear life. Like this kiss was the end of it all.

I responded back with a whisper, "James."

He ran his tongue on my lips. I slowly parted them as he entered. I felt like I was on fire. He tasted like cinnamon and maple syrup. He was like poison, but I was addicted.

He pushed me against the wall. One hand held my thigh up and the other slipped under my shirt and ran spiral trails on my skin.

I felt like I was on fire and I needed to be fueled.

I quickly began to unbutton his shirt. I needed to feel his skin.

I moaned in frustration when I couldn't get the buttons through. Instead I ripped his shirt opened.

He smiled against my lips, "You're going to have to fix that."

I pulled away and glared at him. "Would you like me to fix it now?" I questioned.

He gulped, "Gods no."

With that he pulled my shirt over my head and attacked my lips again.

He trailed his lips down my jawline and down to my neck. I began to moan out his name. "James."

It fueled him. Pushed him further and further and…

Suddenly, a light pulsed through and broke our action.

"Well, isn't this ironic."

I looked over to see Sirius, afro and all, smirking at us with Remus and Peter flanking him both wide-eyed.


End file.
